Dom
by JokerSii
Summary: Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung sekelas. Dan mereka tidak perduli satu sama lain, tentu saja. BTS! VMin, slight YoonSeok! BL! Oneshot! Especially for my dumb-crazy best friends, Lula! RnR juseyo?


_This fanfiction belong to ma really dumb-crazy friend,_ _ **Lula.**_

 _Happy late sweet seventeen, dude!_

.

 _ **JokerSii proudly present**_

.

 **Dom**

.

.

 **Cast:**

Kim Taehyung (BTS's V)

Park Jimin (BTS's Jimin)

etc.

.

 **Warning:** BL. Typos. Absurd.

 **Diclaimer:** Mereka bukan punya saya (sayangnya) .ga

.

.

 **Take your own risk, readers-nim.**

.

.

 _Park Jimin merasa bodoh termakan kebohongan seseorang yang bahkan lebih bodoh darinya._

.

.

Park Jimin.

Tampan, badan berotot –walaupun kekuranganhormon peninggi badan, ramah. Memiliki mata hitam setajam elang, membius semua orang yang ia lahap dengan mata tajamnya itu. Selalu tersenyum kemanapun ia pergi, kepada siapa pun –bahkan orang asing yang tidak sengaja menabraknya ketika berpapasan. Begitu menawan dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, _Mercedes Benz CLA-Class_ selalu menemaninya ke sekolah. Rambut yang ia warna _oranye_ seperti senja, telinga penuh _piercing,_ bahu tegap dan abs yang terlihat samar dari seragam putihnya saat dia selesai berlatih _dance_. Semua yeoja maupun namjaakan memujanya karena kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya.

.

Kim Taehyung.

Aneh, penyendiri. Pemegang peringkat pertama pararel semua kelas. Sering tertangkap berbicara atau bergumam sendiri. Seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dan sama sekali _tidak_ menginginkan orang lain berada dalam dunia yang ia bangun. Aura suram menguar alami dari tubuh kurusnya. Mata _hazel_ menawan nya tertutup oleh poni tebal kecoklatan. Jarang sekali tersenyum –tidak pernah mungkin. Jarang mengeluarkan suara _bass_ nya dan sekali ia mengeluarkan nya, orang tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Selalu tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung dan bangun saat bel pulang berbunyi. Namun entahlah ia jenius atau apa, ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama.

.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung sekelas.

Dan mereka _tidak_ perduli satu sama lain, tentu saja.

.

.

Jimin mengamati sekitarnya. Melihat pemandangan saling cumbu dan menghirup bau alkohol yang menguar kuat diiringi dentuman keras musik di telinga nya. Hoseok sudah hampir kewalahan melawan Namjoon yang kuat minum berapa belas botol _wine_. Jungkook sudah entah dimana, tenggelam dalam lautan manusia di lantai dansa.

Sesungguhnya Jimin tidak begitu menyukai suasana klub malam. Ia malas berdesakan di lantai dansa –walau ia memiliki hobi _dance_ dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub _dance_ di sekolahnya. Malas pulang dengan berbau alkohol terlalu kuat. Ia tidak ingin mabuk dan membuat onar –walau jujur saja ia termasuk peminum yang kuat. Dan pada akhirnya ia berakhir di meja bar dan mengobrol dengan bartender yang melayaninya.

"Hari ini adalah hari istimewa,"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kim Seokjin –bartender yang cukup akrab dengannya, mengingat seberapa sering ia dan teman-teman nya mengunjungi klub elit ini. Jimin menunggu Seokjin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami mengundang seorang DJ ternama dari dunia _underground_. Aku bertaruh kau pasti tak mengenalinya, ia terkenal misterius dan wajahnya sangat tampan –walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya, sih." Ujar Seokjin panjang lebar. Jimin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. DJ _underground_? Apa bagusnya. Semua musik EDM terdengar sama di telinga Jimin.

"Apakah ia se-istimewa itu, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin kemudian menyeruput sedikit minuman berwarna merah gelap yang ia pesan.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa meremehkannya." Ucap Seokjin sambil mengacungan jari telunjuknya yang panjang tepat ke depan kening Jimin lalu mendorongnya pelan. "Yoongi membayar cukup mahal untuk menyewanya malam ini," Jimin mengenal Yoongi. Namja berambut _mint_ dengan kulit terpucat yang pernah Jimin temui, mata sipit yang dingin dan tubuh mungil kurus. Saat pertama kali melihatnya keluar dari ruangan di sudut klub tersebut, Jimin bahkan tidak menyangka namja pucat itu adalah pemilik klub malam dan bar elit ini.

"Dan aku bertaruh kau akan memuja paras bak dewa nya, Jim." Ucapan Seokjin membuat Jimin kembali ke kesadarannya. Jimin menatap Seokjin menantang dan _sedikit_ meremehkan. Memangnya setampan apa orang itu sampai Jimin harus memujanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, _hyung_." Ucap Jimin kembali mengambil gelas berleher panjang di hadapannya dan meminum habis isinya. Merasakan panas menjalar di kerongkongannya dan manis pekat menyapa lidahnya.

Dan saat itu, lampu sorot menyala pada satu titik dimana seorang namja dengan headphone di bahu kurusnya sedang mengutak-atik laptop yang tersambung ke speaker di seluruh klub. Terdengar bunyi musik berdentum tercekit setelah namja itu memasukkan beberapa _beat_ baru. Jimin melihat DJ itu, menatap dalam pemandangan yang membuatnya terpana pada sosok itu. Rambut coklat dengan _highlight_ hijau di ujung poni tebalnya, sorot mata menantang dan _smirk_ sialan yang begitu menggoda. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel tak beraturan di dahi mulusnya yang berkeringat membuat Jimin semakin gila. Tubuh kurus dan semampai dibalut dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih, memperlihatkan tulang belikat namja itu yang menonjol.

Jimin terpaku pada tempatnya. Menatap namja itu dalam diam dan memancarkan sorot memuja berlebihan. Terlalu indah untuk ia lewatkan begitu saja. Ia rasa Seokjin benar. Namja tersorot itu memiliki pesona dewa, membuat orang yang melihatnya bertekuk lulut memuja pesona sialan itu.

"Perhatikan matamu, Park Jimin."

Jimin berdecak sebal karena Seokjin menggodanya yang tengah asik dalam kegiatannya memandangi namja DJ di atas lantai dansa itu. Seokjin terkekeh geli melihat Jimin yang termakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Siapa nama namja itu, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin pada Seokjin yang sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas kaca yang menurutnya kurang mengkilap. "Aku tidak tau, bukan _eomma_ nya." Jawab Seokjin singkat lalu terkekeh mendengar desisan Jimin. "Aish. Sejak kapan kau menjadi semenyebalkan ini, _hyung_?" balas Jimin kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan melihat DJ itu. "Baiklah," balasan Seokjin mengundang Jimin untuk menaruh atensinya pada Seokjin. "Tapi ini rahasia," lanjut Seokjin yang langsung mendapat persetujuan secepat kilat dari mulut Jimin. Seokjin kemudian mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga Jimin. Sengaja memperlambat gerakannya agar Jimin semakin penasaran.

.

"Kau sangat tidak _manly_ jika mengetahuinya dariku, Park Jimin."

.

Dan saat itu juga Jimin _hampir_ memukul kepala Seokjin –jika saja Seokjin tidak lebih tua darinya. Sungguh, tidak bisakah _hyung_ nya ini berhenti menggodanya? Tawa Seokjin meledak seiring dengan bibir Jimin yang semakin melengkung ke bawah. "Kalau kau tertarik padanya, kejarlah dia." Ujar Seokjin dengan nada menasehati yang dibalas dengusan dari Jimin. Seokjin yang melihat Jimin tidak percaya padanya melanjutkan, "Aku serius kali ini. Jangan menyia-nyaikan kesempatanmu bertemu dengannya di sini, Jimin-ah. Mungkin saja besok Yoongi tidak memintanya unt –AH! Dia berjalan keluar pintu belakang!" ujar Seokjin panjang lebar.

Jimin yang baru menyadari namja yang ia puja sudah akan meninggalkan klub itu, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari mengejar pemuda itu ke pintu belakang.

.

Dan Jimin menemukannya. Namja cantik itu tengah memakai mantel tebalnya dan membereskan laptop serta _headphone_ yang tadi ia pakai. Menyisir poni ber _highlight_ hijau nya ke belakang serta bersiap membawa tas hitamnya pergi. Jimin mengernyit, merasa pernah melihat namja itu entah dimana. Dan sekelebat ingatannya membuat Jimin terkesiap hingga mengeluarkan suara rasa terkejutnya. Namja cantik itu menengokkan kepala ke arah Jimin. Matanya membulat kaget kemudian membuang mukanya. Namja itu berbalik memunggungi Jimin dan mulai melenggang pergi.

Sebelum ia merasakan genggaman lembut pada pergelangan tangannya yang kurus.

"Hei," panggil Jimin dan namja itu tetap tak bergeming. Jimin terlihat kikuk sejenak. "Aku berbicara padamu, aku tau kau mendengarnya." Lanjut Jimin berharap namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya agar Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah menawan namja itu. Dan dewi fortuna memihak Jimin telak. Namja itu membalikkan badan semampainya dan mengarahkan tatapan datar setenang air pada Jimin.

"Ada apa?"

Suara _bass_ berat yang begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinga Jimin yang kembali terpaku di tempatnya, berusaha menolak segala pesona yang terlalu menguar kuat dari tatapan namja di hadapannya ini. "Ah, ehm. Kau–" Jimin menjeda agak lama kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Kau Kim Taehyung, kan?"

Jimin mendapati namja cantik itu terdiam. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara emas yang membuat Jimin menggila.

"V."

Jimin mengernyit bingung, "A-apa?"

"Namaku _Bwi_. Jika kau menulisnya menjadi satu huruf yaitu, V." balas namja itu sembari membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya, tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merasa kebahagiaan dan kesenangan menjalar alami di seluruh tubuh dan benaknya saat menyelesaikan dentuman terakhir pada lagunya. Sorak-sorai pemabuk dan pengunjung lain menggema senang di telinga Taehyung. Ia berhasil mendapatkan _full-time_ sekitar 30 menit tampil di klub elit ini dengan biaya yang membuatnya dapat makan luar biasa enak dalam dua bulan sekaligus. Min Yoongi –pemilik klub malam elit ini, tertarik untuk memperkerjakan Taehyung malam ini. Entah selama tiga minggu terakhir ia mendapat begitu banyak tawaran dari berbagai klub malam sebagai DJ.

Taehyung mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Ia turun dari panggung klub dengan menenteng laptop ringannya di tangan kanan. Min Yoongi terlihat bersandar pada tembok ujung ruangan, bersebelahan dengan ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum puas menatap Taehyung seakan biaya luar biasa besar yang ia keluarkan untuk menyewa Taehyung malam ini tidak sia-sia. Taehyung menatapnya lalu tersenyum simpul, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi dari klub itu lewat pintu belakang.

Malam itu begitu dingin. Taehyung tidak habis pikir, bagaimana udara malam yang berhembus dingin bisa tidak mendinginkan suasana malam di dalam klub tadi. Keaadaan di dalam klub elit itu begitu panas dengan begitu banyak wanita-wanita _penggoda_ yang mencoba menggoda dengan bergelanyut manja pada lengan semua pria di sana. Mengingat bagaimana ekspresi para bayaran itu saja Taehyung langsung mendesis jijik.

Ia memakai mantel hangatnya dan mengangkat tas laptop hitamnya, lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi klub itu. _Hampir._ Sampai sebelum ia mendengar gumaman kaget yang terdengar cukup heboh dari arah pintu klub. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat seseorang di sana.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget.

Rambut _oranye_ terang, badan berotot, jas hitam dan wajah yang cukup ia kenal.

Park Jimin berdiri dengan wajah kaget melihat Taehyung yang membawa barang-barangnya.

 _Mampus, Kim._ Batin Taehyung panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Park Jimin yang jelas-jelas teman sekelasnya. Bisa mati ia jika Jimin mengenalinya dan menyebarkan gosip Kim Taehyung sang jenius aneh pemegang ranking teratas di sekolahnya menjadi seorang DJ klub malam pada malam hari. Namun Taehyung merasa sangat sial malam itu. Pergelangan tangannya tertahan paksa – _ah,_ lembut oleh jari-jari asing yang menyentuhnya. Jujur saja, Taehyung sama sekali _tidak_ menyukai _skinship_ dalam bentuk apapun, sehingga di sekolah ia hanya menyendiri seperti orang kuper.

Namun, saat ini ia bukan Kim Taehyung. Ia harus membuat presepsi seperti itu setiap malam agar identitasnya tidak disadari oleh siapa pun.

"Hei," Panggilan itu menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa Jimin lah yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Masih enggan berbalik, Taehyung tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku berbicara padamu, aku tau kau mendengarnya." Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan menjawab senatural dan setenang yang ia bisa. "Ada apa?"

Jimin terlihat berpikir dan terdiam sejenak. "Ah, ehm. Kau–" Jimin terlihat tercekit sesaat, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan Taehyung menunggu.

"Kau Kim Taehyung, kan?"

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. _Sial,_ Jimin mengenalinya. Taehyung menghirup udara malam yang dingin dan terdiam, sedangkan Jimin terlihat menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung.

"V," Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Taehyung. "A-apa?" Tanya Jimin bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Taehyung katakan.

Taehyung tersenyum setenang yang ia bisa, "Namaku _Bwi_. Jika kau menulisnya menjadi satu huruf yaitu, V." Kemudian ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan membentuk huruf V.

Dan mulai saat itu, Taehyung mempunyai firasat kuat bahwa kehidupan tenangnya akan hilang dalam sekejap.

* * *

Park Jimin memperhatikan namja itu dari belakang. Memelototinya, berharap namja itu menoleh ke arahnya. Namun namja itu hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela tepat di samping ia duduk. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru matematika _killer_ mereka.

Kim Taehyung.

Namja aneh itu membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung. Bingung antara pemikiran logisnya atau kenyataan yang ia dapati di depan matanya. Kim Taehyung dan V adalah pribadi yang sama, menurut pikiran logis Jimin. Tapi kenyataan menyangkal telak pemikiran Jimin. Mereka berdua sungguh berbeda dalam segi apa pun.

Kim Taehyung itu alien. Ia aneh dan culun. Tidak punya teman, tidak ada keren-kerennya, pendiam dan penyendiri. Ia memakai kacamata tebal dan selalu menutupi kepala dengan _hoodie_ yang selalu sama –entah jaket itu pernah dicuci atau tidak.

Sedangkan, namja cantik yang Jimin temui semalam –yang mengaku bernama V, penuh dengan pesona bak dewa. Mempunyai wajah cantik, _sedikit_ seksi dengan rambut modis, kulit tan dan senyum separuh yang manis. Bisa begitu saja melelehkan Jimin dengan suara berat dan jernih yang ia miliki.

Tapi entah mengapa, saat pertama kali melihat wajah V dari dekat, seseorang yang langsung terbesit di benak Jimin adalah si culun Kim Taehyung. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua begitu mirip. Jimin menganggap segala pemikirannya tadi malam hanya karena dirinya setengah mabuk akibat minuman yang dibuat Seokjin.

Kim Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Jimin. Jimin melihat garis wajah datar andalan Taehyung dan sorot mata anehnya. Pandangan mereka putus setelah tiga detik, Taehyung menoleh santai kembali ke arah jendela lalu menumpukan dagu di tangan kirinya.

Jimin mengerjap bingung dengan tingkah laku Taehyung. Persis seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Aneh, tidak jelas, punya dunia sendiri. Jimin mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, tepat ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dari _speaker_ lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merasakan sebuah eksistensi samar yang menguar telak di sebelah kanannya. Ia merasakan aura familiar yang begitu kuat walaupun pandangannya tidak lepas dari awan yang terlihat dari jendela. Taehyung enggan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang di sampingnya ini. Bukan masa bodoh seperti biasanya, bukan. Karena Taehyung _tau_ siapa orang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Park Jimin.

Sudah pasti namja satu itu yang memiliki aura aneh familiar sekuat ini. Taehyung membantah dalam hati bahwa dirinya _ingin_ sekali memastikan siapa orang yang berani mengganggu kegiatan seorang Kim Taehyung mengamati awan.

"Hey," Taehyung menegang samar nyaris tak terlihat ketika mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya. Seperti biasa, ia akan berpura-pura tuli dengan semua panggilan tidak penting, dari siapa pun. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan Park Jimin atau dunia _underground_ nya akan hancur begitu saja.

"Kim Taehyung," panggil Jimin lagi. Mata Taehyung bergerak liar mencari sesuatu, _apa saja_ , untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dan ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dengan cukup kuat, Taehyung melihat _benda itu_.

 **.**

Jimin mengernyit karena panggilan kesekian kalinya sama sekali tidak direspon oleh alien aneh ini. Hanya pemandangan punggung sang namja kurus dengan kepala tertutup _hoddie_ hitam yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya.

Jimin muak, oke? Ia ingin memastikan semua kebenaran yang ada di sini. Ia tidak bisa menunggu semuanya akan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Ia amat tidak menyukai teka-teki yang membuat otaknya bekerja lebih dari yang seharusnya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari teka-teki itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Jimin menepuk pundak namja itu –mencengkram lebih tepatnya. Dan nyatanya bahu pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu jauh lebih kecil dan kurus daripada yang ia bayangkan. Ia merasakan pertemuan tulang selangka dan belikat namja itu dengan begitu frontal. Memangnya semua namja aneh di bumi ini hanya makan angin sehingga mempunyai tubuh sekurus tengkorak peraga laboratorium sekolah? Jimin menggeleng menyadari pikirannya yang melantur entah kemana.

Kim Taehyung tetap tidak bergeming. _Sialan_ , batin Jimin sebal. Akhirnya ia memutar bahu namja itu menghadap pada nya.

Dan saat itulah Jimin melihat sesuatu menggeliat menempel _manja_ pada tangan namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Hijau, menjijikkan, berbulu dan meliuk-liuk _kurang ajar_. Jimin bergidik jijik melihat serangga tanpa kaki itu. Ia menatap mata Taehyung yang berbinar penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Mau coba membelainya, Park Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak pernah melibatkan Kim Taehyung dalam hidupnya lagi. Dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah menyamakan namja kesayangannya dengan Kim Taehyung. _Tidak akan pernah_.

* * *

Taehyung mengutuk ulat bulu hijau menjijikkan yang ia temukan tadi siang. Jari lentiknya kini membengkak dan memerah gatal terkena bulu-bulu halus dari ulat bulu itu. Padahal hari ini ia ada jadwal manggung di klub milik Min Yoongi si namja pucat, dan sialnya ia harus membalut kedua telapak tangannya dengan perban putih. Ia merasa seperti orang kusta dengan tangan penuh perban seperti ini.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Sesungguhnya ia sangat berterima kasih pada ulat bulu itu. Ia hampir tertawa melihat Park Jimin segera meraih tas punggung kesayangannya lalu berjalan cepat dengan muka kecut –semacam ketakutan, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Taehyung. Taehyung yakin seratus persen bahwa namja berambut oranye itu tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi di sekolah.

Dentuman music EDM menggoda menyapa telinga Taehyung yang dengan santai melenggang masuk ke bar walaupun ia di bawah umur. Keadaan di sekitarnya cukup kacau, sudah banyak sekali orang mabuk yang sempoyongan setengah berteriak. Mungkin ia memang sedikit terlambat karena perban menyusahkan yang harus ia ganti setiap selesai mandi, tapi jadwal yang ia dapat adalah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Oh, pemeran utama malam ini sudah datang rupanya." Ucap seorang bartender dengan name tag Kim Seokjin. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan itu di telinganya dan bergegas masuk ke ruangan Min Yoongi.

Yoongi sedang duduk menatap laptop dihadapannya dengan wajah yang cukup serius. Taehyung mendekat ke meja kerja Yoongi dan menduduki kursi tepat di hadapan Yoongi tanpa permisi.

"Hyung," panggil Taehyung sembari memajukan kursi beroda yang ia duduki. Hanya gumaman sekilas yang terdengar dari Yoongi. "Hyung, kau mendengarku tidak, sih?" ulang Taehyung dengan nada bersungut-sungut. Yoongi masih tak bergeming dan malah semakin menyipitkan matanya pada laptop di hadapannya. Taehyung mendengus sebal dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Yoongi dan laptopnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku, tidak ada V untuk malam ini, hyung." Ucap Taehyung mengancam.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Yoongi mendongak memandang wajah Taehyung dengan mata malasnya. "Tidak ada kau malam ini tapi kau butuh uangnya, mana mungkin kau akan pergi." Lanjut Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung semakin mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Taehyung memang akan selalu kalah jika beradu mulut dengan Min Yoongi. Lidah namja itu begitu licin dan _terlalu_ pandai berbicara untuk melakukan bisnis. Pantas saja ia bisa mengembangkan klub elit di Seoul dengan perijinan penuh dari pemerintah dan warga setempat. Dan hal lain yang membuat Taehyung tidak akan menang beradu mulut dengan Min Yoongi adalah hanya Yoongi lah yang tau kelemahan Taehyung dalam bidang apapun, dalam situasi apapun. Mereka berdua bertetangga dulu ketika keduanya masih tinggal di Daegu. Jarak umur yang tidak begitu kontras membuat mereka menjadi teman bermain yang tak terpisahkan, bahkan Taehyung selalu menganggap Yoongi sebagai kakak yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Kau hanya main empat puluh lima menit, Taehyung. Itu sudah cukup membuatku pusing dengan bayaranmu dan sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk kau bersenang-senang dengan musikmu." Ucap Yoongi mutlak dan Taehyung hanya bungkam karena apa yang dikatakan Yoongi memang _hampir_ semuanya fakta.

"Oh, ya. Dan aku melupakan satu hal," sambung Yoongi dengan kilatan berbinar dari mata Yoongi yang sangat jarang Taehyung lihat. "Kau akan membuat music untuk _dancer_ special yang kuundang malam ini."

"A-apa? _Dancer_? Semacam pengguna tiang bes–"

"—Tidak, _idiot_. Kemana pikiranmu aku harus mengundang _penari tiang_ dipikiranmu ke dalam klub elitku?" Yoongi mendengus sengit seakan ingin menggilas kepala Taehyung yang penuh dengan kemesuman dan segala keidiotannya.

"Oke-oke, hyung. Aku hanya memastikan. Kau semakin galak setelah berapa lama tidak bertemu denganku." Ujar Taehyung setengah tertawa. "Sebegitu terpuruknya kau tanpaku, hyung?"

" _Shut up_ , Tae. Atau bayaranmu ku kurangi 50%." Ancam Yoongi tajam.

"Woa, woa. Hanya bercanda, hyung _yaampun_." Taehyung hanya meringis menyaksikan kekuatan Yoongi dengan uangnya. "Oh, dan lagu apa yang harus kuputar ketika _dancer_ kesayanganmu itu melakukan gerakannya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Mana kutau, tanyalah sendiri. Sebentar lagi ia akan kemari. Aku sudah memintanya untuk datang ke ruanganku ketika menginjakkan kaki di klub ini." Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar yang hanya dijawab anggukan samar dari Taehyung. "Dan kau tau, kurasa dia seumuran denganmu, Kim." Lanjut Yoongi kembali menatap laptopnya dengan wajah serius.

"Mana mungkin, mereka masih di bawah umur, hyung." Sangkal Taehyung dengan penuh percaya dirinya. "Tapi dia _sama_ sepertimu, Taehyung-ah." Balas Yoongi. Taehyung sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yoongi dengan perkataan yang sama sepertinya. Anak dibawah umur memang dilarang, tapi penggalaran juga tidak ada yang melarang. Uang atau orang dalam, dan Taehyung beruntung karena mengenal Yoongi sebagai pemilik klub sehingga ia bisa bebas keluar masuk klub elit ini tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Orang ini mungkin juga berlimpah uang sehingga bisa masuk ke klub elit dengan usia dibawah 20 tahun.

Masa bodoh, sih. Taehyung tidak mau berpikir sesuatu yang tidak penting, bahkan tentang seseorang asing yang _sama sekali_ tidak ia kenal. Yoongi terlihat akan kembali fokus pada laptopnya sebelum suara dua kali ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya terdengar. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Taehyung berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Detik itu juga, Taehyung menyumpahi Yoongi.

Park Jimin. _Lagi_.

.

Serius. Sekarang Taehyung ingin memukul wajah namja berambut _oranye_ terang di sampingnya ini. Taehyung mengerti tatapan memuja setengah mesum milik Park Jimin dan ia membencinya. Senyum namja itu seolah ingin melecehkannya. _Ewh_ , risih.

"Jadi kau mau aku memutar lagu apa?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba bersikap seprofesional mungkin.

" _Dance_ dengan lagu EDM di klub adalah ide terbaikku," jawab Jimin –masih tersenyum menatap Taehyung intens. "Oh, atau _electronic_ juga oke." Tambahnya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya ia diam, sibuk mencari beberapa _beat_ yang akan ia mainkan sepuluh menit lagi. Park Jimin memperhatikan ekspresi serius namja di hadapannya ini. Ia heran mengapa ada manusia sesempurna namja bernama V ini. Seluruh fitur wajah, gerak-gerik tubuh sampai tatapannya bagai titisan dewa Yunani.

"V-ssi," panggil Jimin dan Taehyung mengangkat kepala dari pekerjaannya. Ia menunggu Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mau pergi setelah _kerja_ nanti?" ucap Jimin.

Taehyung diam. Sesungguhnya ia mati rasa karena perkataan Jimin barusan. Ia pikir Jimin akan menyerah mendekatinya karena memang sedari tadi Taehyung bersikap secuek mungkin dengan Park Jimin. Tapi seluruh usahanya gagal total karena Jimin malah mengajaknya jalan setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Jimin tersenyum. "Kau diam berarti iya," sahutnya cepat. "Aku punya kedai soju langganan dekat klub ini, aku harap kau suka _tteokbeoki_ , atau tidak pun di sana ada _sundae_ dan beberapa jenis _ramen_." Ucap Jimin antusias, bahkan sebelum Taehyung mengiyakan ajakannya. "Bagus, kita akan mabuk sampai besok pagi." Kemudian Jimin berlalu tanpa rasa bersalah atau rasa canggung sedikit pun dari hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin dan hampir melempar laptop kesayangan nya ke punggung berotot namja itu namun tidak jadi. Bisa mati ia kalau laptop kesayangannya rusak.

Sudahlah, Taehyung berpikir untuk menolaknya setelah selesai berkencan dengan musiknya. Mana sudi ia mengejar punggung Park Jimin hanya untuk menolak ajakan namja itu. Sangat tidak _cool,_ merusak imej primadonanya.

.

Taehyung menatap namja dalam sorotan lampu putih itu dengan _sedikit_ terpesona. Ingat, hanya _sedikit_. Ketika namja itu—Park Jimin, bergerak mengikuti music yang ia buat, semua terasa sangat pas. Gerakan yang sempurna pada _dance_ lagu EDM, bahkan Jimin membuat gerakan itu spontan di atas panggung dengan mengikuti reflek tubuhnya bergerak karena musik.

Taehyung sempat membatin, ternyata anak ini juga memiliki karisma tersendiri di atas panggung. Kemudian ia menambahkan beberapa _beat_ baru dalam alunan musiknya, membuat Jimin mengganti gerakannya tiba-tiba. Taehyung terkekeh, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat bingung Park Jimin. Namun ketika ia terkekeh, Jimin berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah cepat dan tangan yang menghapus keringat. Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sangat natural dan – _ehm,_ seksi. Jimin semakin dekat lalu menarik Taehyung ke depan sambil membisik.

"Mainkan lagu _slow_ untukku, sayang."

Lalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang termangu, kembali ke atas panggung. Taehyung masih terdiam sejenak lalu tersadar karena kerlingan Jimin yang mengisyaratkannya untuk segera memutar lagu yang ia minta. Taehyung memilih satu lagu, tidak terlalu _slow_ tapi memiliki _feel_ yang dalam, Drake _\- 'Own it'._ Jimin memulai tariannya dan Taehyung tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya bahkan ke musiknya sekalipun. _Sial_ , otaknya tidak bekerja lagi sekarang. Pikirannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk saat ini.

Yang Ia tau Park Jimin tampil sangat memukau di atas panggung. Ekspresi, gerakan, _feel_ , semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu dalam pertunjukkan Jimin malam itu. Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terjerat dalam pesona Park Jimin, seseorang yang baru-baru ini ia masukkan dalam daftar _blacklist_ hidupnya. Dan ia tersadar ketika music berhenti dan _lighting_ meredup, tanda waktu kerjanya habis.

Perasaan campur aduk Taehyung membawanya untuk segera pulang. Namun namja itu datang lagi, dengan baju basah penuh keringat dan ransel hitam tersampir di pundak kokoh berototnya. Taehyung sengaja menunduk dan kembali membereskan barangnya ketika namja itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" Jimin bertanya tiba-tiba. Taehyung mengernyit bingung dan menatap Jimin menunggu maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin. "Kita jadi ke kedai _ku_ , kan?" lanjutnya. Taehyung menatap Jimin lama. Ia bimbang harus bagaimana menolak ajakan namja yang baru saja menghancurkan pertahanan kuatnya untuk tidak terpesona hanya dalam satu malam saja. Apa salahnya _berteman_? Yoongi selalu mengejeknya karena ia tidak punya teman satu pun, dan hanya Yoongi yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tau segalanya tentang Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan Jimin tersenyum melihat namja cantik di hadapannya. Ia mengambil satu tangan Taehyung dan menariknya keluar pintu klub.

* * *

"Ah, kau teman kecil Yoongi-hyung?" Tanya Jimin sembari mencomot satu _tteokbeoki_ dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya lalu memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

Taehyung hanya bergumam mengiyakan karena sibuk mengunyah gigitan _soondae_ di dalam mulutnya. "V-ssi," Jimin memanggil nama Taehyung dengan begitu formal padahal sedari tadi mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Taehyung mengernyit, "Apakah kau masih canggung ketika sedang bersamaku?" Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya maksud dari perkataan Taehyung. "Panggil aku V, atau V-yah, atau _keparat_ , atau apapun tapi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_ seperti itu. Kau merusak suasana akrabnya, Jimin." Jimin sedikit terbahak dengan protes Taehyung.

"Baiklah, _sialan_ –ah, kau oke aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Taehyung melempar sumpit yang ia gunakan tepat mengenai muka mulus Jimin. "Kau lebih menyebalkan dari yang kukira," ucap Taehyung sengit yang hanya dibalas senyuman jahil Jimin. Jujur saja Jimin tidak mengira mereka akan akrab secepat ini. Bahkan DJ cantik satu ini memiliki topik yang tidak pernah habis, selalu ada dan ada lagi sehingga menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, temanku adalah kekasih Min Yoongi," ucap Jimin tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung memuncratkan _soju_ yang sedang ia minum. "A-apa kau bilang?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Jimin hanya tertawa santai, "Iya, kekasih Yoongi-hyung adalah teman sekelasku. Jung Hoseok namanya." Taehyung mematung mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Jadi selama ini Yoongi berhubungan dengan teman sekelas Jimin –yang sudah pasti teman sekelasnya juga. Dan berani-beraninya Yoongi tidak memberi tahu Taehyung kalau pacarnya adalah Jung Hoseok si ketua klub dance sekolahnya. _Sering mengatai bocah tetapi berkencan juga dengan temanku, dasar orang tua satu itu,_ batin Taehyung.

"Sepertinya ia tidak memberi tahu, ya?" Jimin memperhatikan raut wajah Taehyung yang setengah syok dan menebaknya. Nyatanya memang Yoongi tidak bercerita sama sekali pada Taehyung walaupun mereka sering bertemu. "Tenanglah, Hoseok adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah seorang ketua klub dance di sekolahku dan aku sangat mengagumi kemampuannya yang bahkan melebihiku." Ucap Jimin dengan sarat akan puji pada Jung Hoseok.

Taehyung berdeham, "Aku suka tarianmu, ngomong-ngomong." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Jimin dan menyibukkan diri dengan makanan di hadapannya. "Kau seperti tidak ikhlas memujiku," ujar Jimin tidak percaya pada kata pujian Taehyung. "Serius, kau sangat mengagumkan di atas panggung tadi dan –oh maaf saat itu aku sengaja mengubah tempo _beat_ nya kalau kau bingung. Oh, dan kau juga terlihat sangat _sek—_ ehm, maksudku berkharisma, ya, berkharisma saat menari." Ucap Taehyung malu karena hampir memuji Jimin _seksi_ –walaupun kenyataannya begitu.

"Menurutmu aku _seksi_ saat menari, hm?" Jimin menggoda Taehyung yang kini memerah malu karena mulut lancangnya yang terbiasa ceplas-ceplos pada siapa pun. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung melempar sumpit makannya ke muka Jimin dan berharap sumpit itu mencolok mata sipit Jimin. Tawa Jimin kemudian meledak melihat reaksi Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Taehyung dalam mode _ngambek_ nya.

"Hei, kalau kau marah bagaimana dengan _ajhumma_ kedai yang harus mengganti sumpitmu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Mati saja kau, Park Jimin!" Kemudian Taehyung melempar mangkuk kosongnya ke muka Jimin, _lagi._

.

Selama dua minggu penuh mereka berdua bertemu dan begadang hingga pagi sambil bertukar cerita di kedai yang sama dan pada jam yang sama. Caci maki Taehyung masih sama, kejahilan Jimin masih sama, tawa keduanya semakin lepas tiap harinya sampai Taehyung merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jimin.

Sedangkan di sekolah mereka adalah orang asing. Keduanya saling tidak peduli, saling menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada. Tapi memang ini yang Taehyung harapkan sejak awal. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika nanti Jimin akan menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan sosok V yang ia puja adalah orang yang sama. Ia hanya merasa Jimin akan menjauh ketika tau segalanya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menjadi dua pribadi yang berbeda di hadapan Jimin.

Bodoh memang, Taehyung tau itu. Tapi entahlah ia tidak ingin Jimin berada terlalu jauh darinya.

Taehyung rasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Jimin.

Dan ia tau persis seorang Kim Taehyung bukanlah tandingan Park Jimin. Sosok V yang akan sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan Park Jimin.

Dan Taehyung tau, Jimin mencintai sosok V, bukan Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Jimin menatap lekat namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Ia terlihat jauh lebih pendiam dan lebih pemurung dari biasanya. Taehyung hanya menatap gelas bekas soju kosong di genggamannya sambil melamun entah memikirkan apa.

"V-ah," panggil Jimin dibalas tatapan menunggu Taehyung tepat ke arahnya. "Kau sedang ada masalah, atau apa? Hari ini kau cukup pendiam untuk ukuran V yang selalu berisik dan berceloteh tidak jelas." Lanjut Jimin setengah bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana tapi gagal karena aura biru masih terus menguar hebat dari namja kesayangannya ini.

Jimin menghela napas perlahan, "Cepat katakan apa yang mengganggumu sekarang. Wajahmu jelek dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya bimbang harus menceritakan perasaannya atau tidak. Keheningan meraja diantara Jimin yang menunggu dan Taehyung yang mengalami perang batin dalam hatinya.

"Aku bertemu seseorang," ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Awalnya aku sangat membencinya, aku berusaha menghindarinya mati-matian. Tetapi ketika berada di dekatnya, aku selalu merasa nyaman. Aku terus berpikir apakah perasaannya sama denganku. Aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku jika tau segala kenyataan yang ia tidak tau. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersamanya." Ucap Taehyung semakin murung.

"Ia kaya, populer, ramah, banyak gadis cantik yang tergila-gila padanya dan sudah seharusnya ia memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk bersanding disampingnya, bukan aku." Lanjut Taehyung membuat Jimin menautkan alisnya setengah berpikir dan menebak siapa yang Taehyung maksud. Jangan bilang ada orang lain yang menarik perhatian namja cantik itu.

"Tapi bagiku hanya kau yang paling cantik,"

Taehyung menoleh kaget ke arah Jimin, meminta penjelasan atas perkataan tiba-tiba Jimin yang membuatnya melambung dan menjatuhkannya seketika ketika ia mengingat fakta dua pribadi dalam dirinya yang dikenal Jimin.

"Aku selalu melihatmu, V-ah. Segala tawamu, makianmu, senyummu, bahkan ketika kau kehilangan kesenangan seperti tadi aku ikut merasa mati."

– _tapi apa kau tau kalau aku bukanlah V? Apa kau akan benar-benar menerimaku ketika tau segalanya?_ , batin Taehyung berteriak ingin menyuarakan segalanya, tetapi lidahnya kelu dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia masih ingin Jimin di sampingnya. Dan ia tidak siap kalau Jimin meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jimin tiba-tiba berserta senyum lembutnya. Taehyung melebarkan matanya kaget dan sangat tak menyangka. "A-apa?" Tanya Taehyung merasa bodoh dengan semua ini.

Jimin tersenyum, "Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu dan aku menginginkanmu, V-ah." Dan Jimin mengungkapkan segalanya dengan lebih jelas. _V-ah._ Panggilan itu entah mengapa membuat dada Taehyung terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas.

Taehyung berdiri dan menahan mati-matian air matanya yang akan jatuh barang ia bergerak sedikit saja. "M-maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu."

Lalu ia meninggalkan Jimin yang merutuki kebodohan nya karena mengungkapkan perasaannya terlalu cepat.

* * *

Jimin menyeret kakinya malas ke bangku yang biasa ia tempati bersama Hoseok. Ia sangat tidak semangat untuk bersekolah meskipun itu hanya mendengarkan penjelasan membosankan guru literatur sekalipun. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat tadi malam mengingat namja yang beberapa minggu ini menarik perhatian nya tiba-tiba meninggalkannya sendirian setelah ia menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini.

Jimin sungguh ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya kemudian melupakan segala kejadian malam itu dan pergi menemui V lalu meminta maaf. Bagaimana bisa namja itu terus mengusik pikirannya? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa sangat takut untuk kehilangan namja itu saat ini? Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh terlalu cepat menyatakan cinta hanya karena mendengar V bercerita tentang namja lain?

"Muka mu kusut seperti sapu,"

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang baru saja masuk kelas bersama Jungkook. Hoseok berjalan ke arahnya dan Jungkook mendudukkan diri di bangku tepat di depan meja Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Hoseok dengan naluri keibuan yang membuat Jimin jijik. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menyembunyikan wajah lesunya di lipatan lengan. "Pasti namja yang sering kau temui tiap malam," ujar Hoseok membuat Jimin ingin mengumpati kepekaan dan tebakan akurat Hoseok setiap Jimin ataupun Jungkook memiliki masalah.

"Oh, yang DJ klub?" sahut Jungkook lalu memutar dirinya menghadap wajah Jimin yang semakin kusut. Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memandang kedua sahabatnya yang menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku tadi malam," ujar Jimin lirih namun bisa membuat kedua manusia lain di sebelahnya melotot dan berteriak tidak percaya. "Lalu dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di kedai tanpa memberi jawaban apapun." Lanjut Jimin semakin murung.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat betapa bodohnya Jimin yang bahkan baru mengenal dekat DJ klub bernama V itu beberapa minggu sudah menyatakan perasaan secepat itu. Hoseok hanya menggeleng dan memandang prihatin sahabatnya itu. "Mau kutanyakan Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Hoseok sembari menepuk pelan pundak Jimin yang terlihat begitu lesu.

Jimin mengangkat kepala nya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit antusias. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Hosiki sayang." Hoseok menautkan alisnya dan memasang wajah jijik, "Tidak jadi. Kau menjijikkan."

Jimin merengut kembali dengan matanya yang tajam menatap Hoseok namun terlihat tatapan yang sarat akan permohonan. Hoseok terkekeh, "Baiklah, bocah. Nanti kutanyakan." Jimin memekikkan terimakasih pada Hoseok sementara Jungkook hanya melihat dengan tatapan heran kepada kedua sahabatnya ini.

.

"Kim Taehyung,"

Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia teraneh di kelas mereka. Jimin yang tadinya asik mengobrol dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook ikut terdiam.

"Ijin karena sakit, Ssem." Ujar Namjoon, ketua kelas mereka.

Jimin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Namjoon yang terlihat biasa, seperti memberi keterangan dari teman-teman lain yang tidak menghadiri kelas. Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh –apa mungkin karena ia memikirkan Kim Taehyung yang aneh setengah mati, pikir Jimin. Kim Taehyung yang sangat jarang memberikan keterangan ijin. Jika ia tidak ada di kelas, ia pasti membolos entah kemana.

"Jim," panggilan Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Park Jimin. Jimin yang merasa terpanggil hanya bergumam sekenanya. "Yoongi hyung bilang V ijin tidak tampil hari ini. Ia bilang pada Yoongi hyung kalau sedang tidak enak badan." Lanjut Hoseok, masih melihat aplikasi _Kakaotalk_ nya dengan Min Yoongi.

Jimin termangu. V sakit? Dan ia dengan bodohnya tidak menanyakan kabar namja itu semalaman. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya sibuk memikirkan perasaannya yang kacau tanpa memikirkan keaadan V. Ia hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

V sakit _dan Kim Taehyung juga_. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat aneh. Jimin memikirkan sikap aneh Taehyung yang sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sikap manis V. Tapi apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh? Mungkin saja ia melakukan sikap seperti itu karena alasan tertentu. Jimin menggeleng tegas. Namun kembali ragu dengan kepercayaan nya bahwa mereka orang yang berbeda.

Park Jimin adalah orang yang tidak menyukai teka-teki, sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Ia akan melakukan segala cara –tentu saja untuk membuktikan segala keraguannya.

.

Taehyung merasakan kepala yang sangat pening dan berat saat bangun tadi pagi. Hidung mancungnya mampet dengan lendir dan air yang selalu keluar di setiap detiknya. Semua karena kebodohannya menembus hujan deras tadi malam, dan, _oh_ , tentu saja karena namja satu itu.

Ya, Park Jimin.

Namja yang dengan begitu _innocence_ nya dan tanpa prasangka apapun menyatakan perasaan kepada Taehyung. Jujur saja, sepusing atau seberat apapun kepalanya saat ini, Park Jimin masih terus bersarang di otaknya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan pernyataannya tadi malam masih tercetak jelas dalam otak Taehyung. Taehyung selalu berharap agar Park Jimin segera pergi dari otaknya, namun semua harapan itu sia-sia ketika seseorang memencet bel apartemennya.

"Siapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak kesakitannya.

"Ini aku," Taehyung mengernyit bingung. "Ini Park Jimin."

Dan Taehyung mendadak mati kutu. _Hell_ , apa yang di lakukan namja itu di depan apartemennya?! Berdiri dengan _eye smile_ membunuhnya saat Taehyung membukakan pintu, dengan tas belanjaan entah berisi apa di tangannya, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" ucap Jimin yang terlihat sedikit kedinginan karena sepertinya malam ini cukup dingin. Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Taehyung mengerang dalam hati kenapa ia menjadi canggung begini.

"Aku dengar dari Yoongi hyung, kau sakit. Jadi aku membawakan makan malam untukmu." Jimin menaruh beberapa paper bag di atas meja makan apartemen Taehyung yang kosong. Taehyung mengernyit, sejak kapan Park Jimin berhubungan sepersonal itu dengan Min Yoongi?

"Maksudku, Hoseok yang memberitahuku. Ia yang menghubungi Yoongi hyung." Lanjut Jimin seperti dapat membaca pikiran Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk canggung. "Um, terimakasih." Gumamnya. Jimin terlihat membuka paper bag yang ia bawa lalu memanaskan makanan yang ia beli dalam _microwave_. "Apa Yoongi hyung memberi tahu alamat apartemenku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ani," jawab Jimin masih sibuk memasukkan makanan ke _microwave_ dan memanaskannya. Taehyung mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya. Darimana lagi namja ini tau alamat apartemennya?

"Aku bertanya pada bagian administrasi sekolah." Ucap Jimin tanpa melihat Taehyung.

 _Oh, dari sekolah_ , batin Taehyung. Tunggu dulu. Sekolah? Apa tadi?

"A-apa?" tanya Taehyung ragu dengan pendengarannya.

Jimin menyalakan _microwave_ lalu membalikkan tubuh berototnya tepat ke hadapan Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung," Jimin memanggil namanya dengan begitu lancar dan halus membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?" lanjut Jimin yang membuat Taehyung membeku di tempatnya. Lidahnya kelu dan ia tidak berani menatap mata tajam Jimin.

Taehyung tau segalanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya dari awal ia menjauh dari Park Jimin. Seharusnya dari awal ia mengatakan segalanya lalu Jimin akan menjauh dari hidupnya. Seharusnya ia tidak jatuh sedalam ini pada Jimin. Ia tau ia seharusnya tidak bolah mencintai Jimin. Karena Jimin akan meninggalkannya ketika tau segalanya.

Taehyung membelalak kaget ketika merasakan bibir Jimin yang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut seakan ia akan hancur jika Jimin melumatnya terlalu keras. Ciuman itu hanya bertahan berapa detik, lalu Jimin melepas tautan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jimin tiba-tiba, tepat di depan wajah Taehyung dan tatapan Jimin begitu lembut, hangat dan teduh. Ia mengambil tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jimin lagi kemudian mengecup dahi Taehyung yang beberapa centimenter lebih tinggi darinya. Taehyung masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jimin berucap lagi lalu mengecup kedua mata Taehyung dengan begitu hati-hati. Ia terus merapalkan 'aku mencintaimu' kemudian mengecup pipi, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir merah Taehyung. Mengecupnya penuh dengan kasih sayang sehingga membuat Taehyung meleleh dan akhirnya membalas kecupan Jimin.

"Kau milikku," ucap Jimin di sela ciuman mereka. "Dan hanya milikku."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar segala ucapan manis Jimin. "Aku mencintai siapapun dirimu, asal itu kau aku akan tetap jatuh cinta." Ucap Jimin kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung. "Jangan salahkan jika kau sakit besok, Park Jimin." Ucap Taehyung kesulitan karena Jimin masih terus menciumi bibirnya.

"Apapun. Kau milikku malam ini, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:** BOOOOMMM. Joker persembahkan ff Vmin ini buat my real dumb friends, Lula! Happy late belated birthday! Maaf banget sungguh molor ini ff hikseu:" dan semoga suka sama ff ini ya, sis.

Dan buat semua readers yang udah mau baca ff oneshot ini sampe selesai, thankyou so much. I love you all /pelukin satu2/ .ga

And lastly,

Review juseyo?

12/03/2017

JokerSii.


End file.
